


If I say

by taurussieben



Series: In the space between worlds [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: Firsts.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: In the space between worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701376
Kudos: 6





	If I say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/gifts).



> Title from Mumford & Sons "If I say"

Firsts. Keith remembers all the firsts he had with Shiro, falling between them with ease and steadiness, stitching a seam around their own world; first heartbreak, first fights, first black eye, first crying, first embrace, first make up, first loose, first kiss, first dance.

Until another first was whispered as a desperate plea on the heels of growing pain and hurtful words.

A different one, with sweating palms and a drumming heart, with raising bile and the flutter of birds under the heart.

The first time to be and to fall apart seamlessly.

Bearing a hundred more.

A first date.


End file.
